


Kiss Me Once/Kiss Me Twice

by lichtenstrange



Series: Domestic AU [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, M/M, New Year's Eve, TIS THE SEASON TO BE FESTIVE, but only briefly, domestic AU, don we now our gay af fanfic lads, we getting all kissy up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: Festive season is upon us and what better time to gather with friends and celebrate your newlywed besties.orTwo times Lea and Isa shared a kiss to rival the one at their wedding.
Relationships: Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Domestic AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Kiss Me Once/Kiss Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Lea and Isa are 21  
> 6-7 weeks married

“Hey.”

Isa turned to see Lea standing a short distance from him, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

“Can I help you?” Isa smirked.

“Come here,” Lea motioned with his finger. “I’ve got something to ask you.”

Naturally Isa did exactly that, slowly making his way over to the red-head, being mindful of the full cup in his grip. They’d been invited to Demyx’s big ‘Festive Fun’ party, a mix of Christmas and Hanukkah and Yule and whatever other holidays occurred at that time of year (basically everyone and anyone was asked to come and celebrate whatever they did).

It wasn’t until drinks were officially kicked off that Demyx had also snuck in a congratulatory toast to Lea and Isa, who had finally tied the knot just 6 weeks ago. They had already had a party to celebrate, but their friend always took the chance to celebrate anything to liven up the campus.

Isa approached his partner, Lea gently wrapping an arm around his waist to draw him in closer. It was a little surreal, the odd moments of remembering that they were in fact married now. But it was a thrill, a high that neither would ever want to wear off.

“So. Dashing, handsome young man like yourself...” Isa took a sip to avoid Lea’s eyes as he stared at him. “Have you ever been kissed under the mistletoe?” Unsuspecting of that question, Isa choked a little on his drink in surprise.

“Lea, what the fuck?” He managed to ask between coughs. Lea, on the other hand, was laughing at his reaction, rubbing a soothing hand on Isa’s back.

“Too forward of a question, huh? Bit too early in the relationship to ask?”

“We’ve been together for god knows how long, you idiot! No, I have not kissed under mistletoe. I’m pretty sure you would know if I had.”

“Well, just our luck then,” the smile and slyness in Lea’s voice had Isa suspecting what he was up to. He looked as Lea pointed upwards, following his gaze high and seeing the subject in question hanging above them. “Rules are rules, Isa. We have to kiss now we’re both under here.”

“Not if I say no.” A playful shove and another sip didn’t faze Lea one bit.

“But will you say no?”

“...” Of course he wouldn’t. A quick kiss on his husband’s lips was all he was going to give, but the other man had a different idea. Deeper, a slight dip in Lea’s hold, drink nearly forgotten but not spilled. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to say no.

“Do you two plan on coming up for air any time soon?” A voice called over from the other side of the room, some of the crowd clapping the couple in their embrace.

“Hm. I think I’ll have whatever you’re drinking,” Lea smiled.

“By all means,” Isa handed him the cup without hesitation. “Too sweet for me. Much like you sometimes.”

* * *

“T-minus 5 minutes everyone!”

7 weeks after their wedding saw Lea and Isa, again, at Demyx’s house for a big party. New Years Eve, to be exact. Naturally Demyx had a big party planned; a house full of people, music playing and countdown ticking. Two parties in a week was a bit draining, but Isa marched through. He knew he’d be sad missing out on time with his friends, especially if Lea stayed home with him and missed out. Granted he could’ve come solo to the party, but he knew that wouldn’t happen.

“What time do you want to head home?” Lea asked. “God knows how long this crew is going to keep going, but I doubt we’ll make it as long as them to be honest.”

“We definitely won’t, that’s for sure. I don’t know. Maybe by 3am?”

“Okay. You just let me know when you’re ready to bail.”

“If you want to go home early that’s fine too.” Lea didn’t get tired like Isa did at parties. It wasn’t until he stopped and sat that it would hit him and within minutes he would be passed out. There had been times where he was in the middle of doing something and suddenly sleep crept in and he found somewhere to rest, leaving Isa to deal with dragging him home.

“I’m alright for now,” Lea replied, stretching his arms high above his head. “And I’m driving us, so I need to stay awake. Might go get some coffee once the countdown hits.”

“Just don’t push yourself, okay?” Isa didn’t like when Lea resorted to coffee to stay up late. He watched him do it far too often whenever he had to study, eventually crawling into bed a dishevelled and exhausted mess.

“Here we go everyone!”

Isa held him close in faint anticipation for the growing excitement. They’d be starting a whole new year as a married couple, graduated and really entering their new occupations properly. Maybe even expanding their family. Lea wrapped an arm around his shoulders, thinking over the past year and the absolute joy of everything. Was it their new life? They’d been living together for a while, the only difference now being rings and official paperwork. How much would their relationship change? Who knows. But he was excited to find out.

5

4

3

2

1

One thing was for sure, and that was they definitely planned on ringing in the new year with each other. This kiss almost rivalled the one they shared at their wedding, strong and passionate and so full of love and devotion. It was about a minute into 2012 before they used actual words to celebrate the change.

“Happy new year, Lea.” Isa smiled.

“Happy new year, Isa.” They tuned out the surrounding cheers and celebrations, just focusing on each other and sharing another soft kiss.

A new year, a new step in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Kat :)


End file.
